


Did You Hear Me?

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, Bakugou - Fandom, BnHA, Bokunoheroacademia - Fandom, deku - Fandom, izukumidoriya, kacchan - Fandom, katsukibakugou - Fandom, mha, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Knives, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and his classmates have been held hostage in their own classroom. The villain behind this is someone they never expected... This villain is completely fixated on hurting Katsuki Bakugou. What will Izuku do?WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ANGST, KNIVES, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.PLEASE READ CAREFULLY.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 99





	Did You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This fanfic is not a ship-fic, however if you are a fan of the BakuDeku ship or generally a fan of their growing friendship/rivalry, you might enjoy this. Also, the art on the cover is not mine, all credit to the artist. This story is mine though.
> 
> This story is also available on Wattpad @JinkoKaminari
> 
> !CAUTION! This fanfic contains trigger warnings: knives, blood, violence, angst, mentions of suicide  
> Please read carefully and take care of yourself.

My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I’ve been locked inside my classroom with the rest of my classmates. A strange gas leaked into the room and caused us all to pass out, even covering our faces didn’t help. Next thing I knew, we were all tied up with quirk-suppressing binds. We all woke up one by one, unsure of what to do, even Mr. Aizawa seemed troubled.

That’s when it happened, the culprit behind this came through the previously locked door, and it seemed clear how they managed to not get caught. My breath was stuck in my throat, but I could feel my heart nervously pulsing through my body. I felt so cold that I thought my body might be covered in frost.

This villain was wearing my face.

But why? Was it Himiko Toga again? No… they seemed different. It was my face I was looking at, smiling and all, but something in their eyes was different. There was a deep sorrow mixed with anger in there. It was so intimidating, yet sadly familiar.

“Deku…?” Uraraka was the first to speak up. She looked at the other me, then to the real me, then back to the other me.

“Who are you?” I asked, finally able to swallow the lump in my throat.

He kept smiling at me, a malicious grin that sent shivers down my spine, and moved slightly closer to all of us. That’s when I noticed a woman leaning on the doorframe behind him. She had long wavy-curly black hair, golden tan skin and big orange eyes that almost seemed to glow. She was dressed strangely with a skintight black dress that barely covered anything, black sheer tights that were ripped almost all over, and black heels that seemed far too high to be comfortable. I’ve never seen her before. How did she get on the campus?

The other me turned his attention to Kacchan, not even bothering to answer my question. As he stared at him, his smile became more maliciously crazed and his eyes seemed to be the ones of someone thirsty for revenge. “Hello there… my dear Kacchan,” he said. His voice was a bit shakier than mine, but it surely wasn’t from nervousness.

“Who the hell are you? You’re not Deku, you bastard!” Kacchan yelled at him.

“You’re right, I’m not…” he slipped a knife out of his sleeve and raised it up. I yelled out for him to stop, but I couldn’t move because of the binds. “Because that’s not my name!”

I watched in horror as the knife went through Kacchan’s shoulder. Tears streamed down my face, frustrated that I couldn’t do anything. None of us could. Yet, I kept trying to fight. 

“Stop! Don’t do this!” I yelled, but the other me wouldn’t even look my way. He was obsessively fixated on Kacchan only.

Kacchan began to shake with anger. “You shit nerd… I’ll kill you!”

“I’d like to see you try when you’re so helpless,” the other me said, his wide grin feeding the anger more. “You would look so much better if you smiled more, Kacchan.” He took the knife out of my childhood friend’s shoulder and proceeded to cut a curved line on his face. It reached from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth, then the other me did the same to the other side, creating a bloody smile.

“Midoriya, why are you doing this?!” Iida called out. I knew from his expression that he didn’t truly think that villain was me, but he only ignored us when we tried to ask who he is.

“Isn’t it obvious? Because this good-for-nothing bully needs to be taught a lesson,” he answered Iida, but never looked away from Kacchan. He grabbed Kacchan’s face and gripped it tight, causing more blood to drip out from the cuts. “I’m so damn sick of being his punching bag when all I’ve done, my whole life, was admire him. Hey hey, did you know? He once told me to commit suicide!” The other me laughed loudly in his crazed tone.

I couldn’t take this torture unfolding in front of me and my friends. “STOP! THIS ISN’T WORTH IT!” I screamed.

He stopped laughing and leaned down to Kacchan, who was sitting on the floor like the rest of us, their faces only inches apart. The other me dropped his voice to a whisper, “’take a swan dive off the roof of the building’ that’s what you said… what would you have done if I really did jump?”

“Shut the hell up, you fake Deku…” Kacchan couldn’t yell because of the tight grip on his face. He was desperately trying to escape the bindings that kept him from using his explosions.

“I told you, that’s not my name!” the other me plunged the knife into Kacchan’s other shoulder. “How about I cut off your arms?! Then you’ll be a quirkless loser just like I used to be! I’d like to see you try to be the number one hero when you can’t even fight!” He took out the knife and then immediately stabbed it into Kacchan’s stomach. The whole class began yelling and crying for the horror to stop. The woman I saw before continued to lean on the door frame and watch everything.

Kacchan didn’t cry out in pain at all. Not even a whimper. However, the sound he did make was one I never expected.

“Please…” the fight left Kacchan’s voice, body, everything. “Stop…”

“Begging? That’s so unlike you, my lovely Kacchan,” he said and pulled the knife out again. He prepares to stab my childhood friend once again, but a single word stops him dead cold, as well as the rest of us.

“Izuku…” my name leaving Kacchan’s lips made my heart rip apart in my chest. I barely remember the last time he said it and I hoped the next time I heard it would be when we finally put our differences aside. I wanted it to be a happy memory that I could cherish. Not this.

“Now…?” the other me trembles, anger swelling up and ready to explode. “You call me that now…? When you’re practically on your damn death bed?!”

Why Kacchan…? Why say my name now…? I don’t want this… I don’t want this…

I could feel one for all coursing through me once again. Did my intense emotions break through the suppression? It doesn’t matter. I powered up my body and pulled my arms, bound behind my back, apart as hard as I could until the bindings ripped apart. “I DON’T WANT THIS!” I screamed and jumped at the other me. He barely had time to react before I kicked him into the wall.

The other me got up, glaring at me. “You’re defending him? He’s a bully! Someone like him has no business trying to be a hero!”

“You’re wrong! He may have his flaws, but he’s really a good guy beneath the surface! He’s working hard to be a hero!” I yelled, hoping my words would still reach Kacchan despite how weak he has become from the blood loss.

“Shut up! He’s no better than a villain! I hate him!” the other me grabbed his head and was shaking it vigorously. I’m not sure what exactly he’s supposed to be, but he seems very unstable. “All I wanted was to be his friend! I thought he was amazing, but he just pushed me away! I’ll never forgive him!”

Why hasn’t he attacked me? Can he not use my quirk? What is he?

“You’re lying!” I yell out and tighten my fists. “I already forgave him! I always have and I don’t hate him. How could I? Yeah, there are things I can’t stand about him… but they’ve never been able to outweigh how much I looked up to him. All Might was the hero I wanted to become, but Kacchan was the one actually in my life,” I said this before… but maybe you didn’t truly hear me. “Kacchan is the one I want to see grow and become even more amazing… because he’s always been MY hero!”

Tears covered the whole face of the other me. His eyes expressed so much familiar pain that it practically suffocated me. He couldn’t even keep up his insane grin. “I… I want to hate him… I want to hate him so much…” his voice is broken and strained.  
“But I can’t hate him… because no matter what he does to me…” my chest was still in pain and I tried hard to bite back more tears. “I still see him as my friend… my hero…”

Kacchan… Did you hear me this time?

Did my feelings reach you?

A bright light surrounded the other me and spread throughout the room. I shielded my eyes from it at first, but then a scene, a memory I had long forgotten, unfolded for us all to see.

Small, brave, child Kacchan stood by the jungle gym of the park playground and counted down from ten with his eyes covered. When he finished counting, he ran straight for the big tree that was by the swing set and went behind it. Tiny, timid, child me sat in the grass, trying my best to hide.

Child Kacchan smirked proudly. “Hahaha! I found you again!”

Child me looked up at him and smiled brightly. “You found me again!”

Then, the scene was gone and what remained was a glowing green butterfly. It flapped its wings in one place for a moment and then fluttered over to me. It rested on my chest so peacefully and then disappeared.  
I turned my head towards the door, the woman I saw before was gone. None of us even noticed that she had left. None of us knew who she was or how she got here.

I thought about the scene I saw, the memory finally fully returning to me. I never figured out how, but Kacchan always knew where I was. I never won a single game of hide and seek. He would always, always, find me.

A few days passed since what happened and Kacchan recovered from his injuries, but I hadn’t gone to see him once during his healing. Mr. Aizawa said it might not be a good idea, that I should let him come to me when he’s ready to see my face again. The school did a ton of research to figure out who that woman was, but they haven’t found anything so far. She came and went so quickly and quietly; it was almost like she was a ghost. We all saw her though; we knew she was out there somewhere.

I stood outside, behind the school building where no one else was, and looked up at the blue sky. The clouds were moving slowly, and everything seemed so peaceful. Yet, I couldn’t stop this pain in my chest. The broken tone of Kacchan saying my name replayed in my head all day and all night. I could hardly sleep.

I knew I had to let it go, what happened wasn’t my fault. However, the guilt ate me more and more with every passing second. Those feelings the other me was filled with… I knew they were inside me too. The sorrow was too familiar to not be.  
All I can do… is hope that Kacchan will forgive me.

The rustling sound of someone approaching caught my attention. I looked up and my eyes widened at the sight of my visitor.

“Hey… I found you again.” Kacchan said, his voice the softest I’d ever heard it.

A tear escaped me, but I couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah… You found me again.”


End file.
